Together We'll Make a Promise
by Ashura Satoshi
Summary: It's the 4th of July and Ash never got around to telling May about his feelings for her. With May about to leave the group, how will Ash win the heart of the one he's cherished forever?


**This is just a short one shot that I've put together from the past couple of days. Just a notice to my readers: I haven't abandoned "The Rise of a New King." I'm just taking a short break from it and writing this for now. The next chapter for it should be up soon though. (FYI I know it's not the 4****th**** of July, but who really cares? It's advanceshipping, so it shouldn't matter :) **

* * *

It was a beautiful evening on the 4th of July and Ash, May, Brock, and Max were just about to head their separate ways. Ash was planning on heading back to Pallet, May and Max back to Petalburg, and Brock to Pewter City. At this exact moment, they were standing right by the docks to the ferry, where May and Max would take their leave. Their ferry didn't leave for another 10 minutes or so, so they still had a short moment to kill. So instead, the gang spent their time watching the fireworks being shot up into the sky and reshaping into various shapes.

…

"Wow, Ash look at those fireworks!" May said in awe.

Ash gazed up into the night sky and smiled to his best friend May Maple. But he couldn't help but frown inside. All this time, he had felt something special for May, but he never brought himself up for telling her his feelings. He regretted every moment of his journey in Hoenn. So many opportunities to talk to her…to tell her about his feelings…but he never did. He decided to brush his sadness aside and enjoy his last moments with May. Even if he wouldn't see her for a long while, he enjoyed seeing her smile and that's what he cared most for.

"They're beautiful May," Ash replied to the giddy coordinator. "But watching it with you is even better."

May's face lit up as soon as those words left his mouth. "That's so sweet Ash. I enjoy watching them with you too." She smiled.

….

"Hey May! It's time for us to go!" Max shouted to his sister.

May turned around and saw her brother standing right beside the ferry, waving desperately to gain her attention.

…

"Well…I guess I'll see you again sometime, Ash…"

Ash gave her a sad smile. "Yeah. I'll see you again sometime, May."

The two brought each other into a nice, long embrace, just enjoying being engulfed into each other's body warmth.

As they pulled away, May got up and began walking towards the ferry in the direction of her brother.

As May and Max finally reunited, they were getting closer and closer to the ferry. Their bodies fading away into the distance.

…

"Bye May! Bye Max!" Brock shouted to the siblings, while waving farewell to them.

Ash on the other hand, just stood there and clenched his fists in sadness. As soon as a single tear left his eyelid, he ran after the two siblings.

Brock shot Ash a confused look as he ran after the ferry. "Ash? Where are you going?"

Soon enough, Max had just stepped into the ferry…and just as May was about to do the same…

"May, wait!"

May stood in place and slowly turned around to see Ash eagerly running towards her.

"What is it Ash? I've got to leave soon-"

She got cut off right as Ash placed his lips over hers in a long, passionate kiss.

The second their lips came into contact, May's eyes shot wide open, a dark, crimson blush spreading across her tender cheeks, which Ash was completely oblivious to.

…

Ash stood close to May, kissing her with all of the passion and love he could muster and forcefully pulled away, leaving May shocked.

"Sorry, I had to do that before you left," He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"…Ash."

"What I'm trying to say…is that I love you, May. I always have, but now that you're leaving…"

May started to tear up. "…Ash! You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that!"

With that she brought him in for a tight hug, squeezing Ash's body close to her's.

Ash slightly gasped at the sudden hug, but wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace.

"Does that mean…?" Ash shyly asked as he broke away from the hug.

"Yes…I love you too, Ash. I have ever since we've began journeying in Hoenn and I would love to stay with you…but I'm afraid I've got to leave now…"

The raven haired boy nodded. "I know…but how about we um… make a promise to meet again someday?" He hopefully asked, raising his pinkie finger.

May tearfully smiled at him and wrapped her pinkie finger around Ash's. "Sure."

Ash grinned and the two released their pinkies, before the two's lips met in another long, loving kiss.

The ticket man smiled at the two, but coughed to signal that the boat was leaving.

The couple broke away, both extremely flushed at having a small audience watching their intimate moment. May stole one last glance at Ash before handing the man her ticket.

With one approving nod from the man, May and Ash shared one last hug with one another, before going their separate ways.

May running into the ferry, while Ash ran off the docks in the direction of Pallet Town. Both sharing the same feeling with one another, but acquiring different dreams…they had yet to fulfill.

_Together We'll Make a Promise_

_To Never Forget it All_

_We've only scratched the surface_

_Of Worlds we'll come to know_

_Together moving forward_

_Even though we're far apart_

_So safe and sound inside our hearts_

_We keep our word_

_Until we are together once again_

* * *

**Meh…not my best one shot…but I still enjoyed writing it :) Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
